Yūma Kuga
This article is about the character. For other uses, see Yūma Kuga (disambiguation). }} |double image = |Romaji = Kuga Yūma |kanji = 空閑 遊真 |epithet = |alias = Midget White Midget Midget-senpai (おちび先輩 O-chibi-senpai) |gender = Male |Birthdate = Unknown |Zodiac Sign = Unknown |Age = 11 (Physical) 15 (Actual) |Species = Neighbor |Height = |Weight = |Hair = White Black (Original) |Eye Color = Red |Skin = |Status = Alive |Country = |Affiliation = Border Neighbor (Former) |Branch = Tamakoma Branch |Class = C (Chapters 32-85) B (As of Chapter 86) |Team = Mikumo Unit |Team Rank = B-Rank #08 |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Occupation = Neighbor Combatant (Former) Border Combatant Student |Mentor = Kirie Konami |Pupil = |Teammates = Osamu Mikumo (Leader) Chika Amatori Shiori Usami (Operator) |Relatives = Yūgo Kuga (Father) |Rival = Shun Midorikawa |Main = Ring Scorpion Grasshopper Shield |Subs = Scorpion Grasshopper Shield Bagworm Chameleon (Anime only) |Type = Black White |Usage Points = 5172 (Scorpion) |Enlistment Usage Points = 1000 |Techniques = Anchor Mole Claw Foot Blade Branch Blade Pinball |Side Effect = Lie Detector |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Voice Jap = (VOMIC) (Anime) }} |Kuga Yūma}} is one of the five main characters in the manga and anime series World Trigger and the protagonist of the series. He is a B-Rank Attacker and member of Mikumo Unit. He is a Neighbor. Appearance Yūma is very short for his age. He has white hair and red eyes. It is later revealed that his hair is originally black and his body stopped growing ever since he was 11 years old as it is made out of Trion, thus explained his short stature . He wears a blue suit top and gray bottoms traditional of Japanese highschool students. When not in Trigger mode or school uniform, he usually wears a purple hoodie with a paw symbol and the text "UMA" (which stands for "'U'nidentified 'M'ysterious 'A'nimal"), and beige baggy jeans pants. In Black Trigger mode Yūma gains a black jumpsuit which Replica fuses itself with. In C-Rank trigger mode, unlike most other trainees, he gains an all-black uniform, instead of the classical all-white one; it has a black jacket with thick white stripes running down from the sides of his collar to the sides of his sleeves and also around his collar, and thin gray stripes in the borders of the zip fastener and collar. In B-Rank trigger mode, he has a uniform similar to Osamu's, except his jacket's left sleeve doesn't have a shoulder guard. His right arm also has the same design as his left, unlike Osamu's, making his jacket more symmetrical. Also, the black stripes on his jacket's sleeves are thinner and, unlike Osamu's, don't have white stripes in their middle, and the black stripes also go over his shoulders and collar. On the sides of his shoulders, he has Tamakoma Branch emblem, surrounded by the stripes. In addition, the sleeves of his jacket somewhat merge with his gloves, and he tucks his pants inside his boots, like when he was a C-Rank agent. His Unit's emblem is located on his left chest. Personality Yūma has a laid back personality and is not very knowledgable about Japanese customs, due to being from another world (despite having a Japanese father), leading to some run-ins with rough people. He is logical, advising Mikumo to stay away from the Trion Battle Soldier rather than save the students as Mikumo could die. He seems to be aligned with Border's cause, fighting against Neighbor forces. Despite his happy exterior, he is actually deeply depressed due to his father's sacrifice to revive him, and had no more reason to live for other than bringing him back to life. Quotes * (Talking to thugs.) "I told you that I'd send you flying. You guys... Shouldn't lie." * (To Shūji Miwa) "Now then, why don't we have a little discussion?" * (To Shiori Usami) "Hmph. In other words, if I want to become a B-Rank, it'll be alright if I kick the C-Rank guys' asses." * (To Viza) "You know.... You make up some stupid lies." * (To Takumi Rindō) "I'm not really upset, we all trained the same way. I won't be able to win all the time, but, fighting strong people is fun. The person who thought of ranked matches is smart, especially the part where the loser doesn't die." * (To Kō Murakami) "I got permission from my leader. This time, I'll be playing with you.." * " You make up the stupidest lies..." - Yuma Kuga Trivia * Yūma has an habit of doing duckfaces, which have become a meme among the manga's fans. * Yūma tends to scare people with his eyes. * The "UMA" in his hoodie might be a reference to his name, as "UMA" (ユーマ) and "Yūma" (遊真, ゆうま) are homophonous in Japanese. * Yūma apparently dislikes being called "senpai", as he tells Midorikawa to call him just "Yūma" when the later calls him "Yūma-senpai". ** Ironically, he previously ordered Midorikawa to call Osamu "senpai" should he defeat him in battle. * He likes Japanese food. * He came second in the First Character Popularity Poll. References Site Navigation pt-br:Yūma Kuga es:Yūma Kuga Category:Yūma Kuga Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Mikumo Unit Category:Border Category:Neighbor Category:Attacker Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:Black Trigger Users Category:Scorpion Users Category:B-Rank Category:Grasshopper Users Category:Border Combatants